See with my Eyes
by Edesina
Summary: CoA, Marygen  Desperate actions, whose sole function was to hurt. Strong emotions. Bitterness, hatred, love, and death. But what was left unsaid in this crosscurrent of emotions, where two women fought to not drown?


**Writer: **Edesina  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Mortal Instruments  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I do not own MI-series, and I do not gain any profit for writing this.

**Rating: T**

**Characters**: Imogen, Maryse, Valentine  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Imogen/Maryse  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Angst-romance and emotion-drama  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Death

**A / N**: Song Lyrics (titles) are from song called **Sing for humans**. It's the only gospel song I am fond of… This couple is a rare, but it is wonderful.

* * *

><p><em><strong>See with my Eyes<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>The Eyes of the Blind (The Fallen One)<strong>

Imogen rested her forehead on her hands. Bitter tears flowed down her cheeks burning their way down. They glimmered a moment under the glow of the fireplace before falling on the thick Persian carpet and breaking into fragments, which could no longer be used to build a fake dream.

She had been wrong, as wrong as one could be. Her plan had turned out to be a trap, which bestowed the victory to the man whom she hated. Imogen knew that she had been blinded by anger.

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, not after Maryse had forced her to see the truth. Had she wanted to avenge the death of Stephen or force Valentine to kill his own son? To the first Imogen couldn't find answer and to the second it was no.

She had wanted to hurt Maryse Lightwood.

-X

**The Eyes of love (A Whisper from the Past)  
><strong>  
>"Imogen." Maryse looked at the Inquisitor with mixed feelings. Part of her wanted to scream at her, even if the other part of her was afraid. She was scared of Imogen, of the things that the blonde woman could do and emotions that were purring loudly in her chest like a little beast.<p>

"Maryse?" Imogen eyes reflected fierce self-hatred, longing and fear. Apparently they both were afraid of each other.

Maryse hadn't seen tears staining Imogen's face for years. The woman had never cried for Stephen, she had let tears flow for one thing only. Today the Inquisitor probably cried because everything she had planned had only caused more misery. Maryse pitied her and yet she didn't. Imogen had caused this by herself.

Reasonable grounds didn't prevent Maryse to swipe a tear away gently with her fingers. The next one, however, she swept away with a kiss.

-X

**Tell with dancer's movements: I love, I still care  
><strong>  
>Imogen jumped because of the sudden touch, and she tried to pull away when Marysen lips almost reached hers. Woman's fingers gently touched her blonde hair, and pale eyes reflected indecisiveness.<p>

"No, Maryse," Imogen whispered. It was probably the only right decision for a long time. Lightwoods were family. Imogen had unknowingly hurt Maryse already, she didn't want to cause more pain.

"But Imogen ..." Marysen voice was coarse.

"Maryse, it belongs to the past," Imogen said with regretful tone. She looked at the carpet so that she wouldn't have to see the Maryse face which reflected the feelings similar to hers. Imogen was still deeply in love with Maryse. Not even twenty years had been enough to bury the boiling soup of feelings.

She had to look away. No matter how much she wanted, things in the past were gone. Maryse wasn't hers.

-X

**The Eyes of Love (Only One Step)**

Maryse closed her eyes. She was angry, no, furious. Why Imogen had to be so difficult to deal with? Instead of having fierce sex, Mrs. Inquisitor had to dig up some morale.

"Imogen, I still love you." Emotions hadn't died during these 20 years, which meant that they were unlikely to disappear. Ever. Inquisitor hesitated for a moment.

"Look at me!" Maryse yelled frantically. She stepped closer to pull Imogen into a fierce kiss. Initially Imogen answered just as demandingly, hungrily. Inquisitor hands travelled in Maryse's black hair.

"Maryse, I ..." Imogen whispered after they had pulled away to observe the situation. What was happening between them was supposed to be past yet neither of them was strong enough to resist the electricity between them.

Just after few seconds the door opened and Isabelle and Alec came in.

-X

**See with the eyes of the dying (Can I go back?)  
><strong>  
>Demon's tail pierced her skin, and the shriek escaped from her pale lips. While falling on her knees Imogen searched only a single person. Maryse fought against a demon on other side of the deck. Woman's face was dirty, covered in blood, and dark hair was dripping wet. Nonetheless, she was beautiful.<p>

Imogen tried to stretch out her hand towards the woman, but her muscles didn't obey, and the pain fogged her vision. Maryse was disappearing into whiteness.

"Inquisitor?" Jonathan's voice was distant, and the boy's face seemed unnaturally sharp in the middle of blurred chaos. Imogen saw even locks that were shaped in spikes by his or by demons' blood and one of the strands curled stubbornly.

She had saved the boy. Imogen smiled weakly. Maryse. Would Maryse proud of her now? Could her sins be forgiven?

-X

**See with the eyes of crying (By saying left)  
><strong>  
>Blonde woman had been the symbol of rules, but her smile was something that caused the ice around Maryse's heart to melt. Imogen seemed freer than in years. Maybe she had finally met with the deceased family, maybe not. Maryse could only pray for her.<p>

"Maryse?" Robert's voice sounded concerned, but Maryse wasn't able to tear her gaze from the body. Imogen Herondale had died and she couldn't do anything about it.

Chains which Imogen had used to tie Maryse to herself, tightened even further. They were feelings and memories, not iron. Maryse couldn't escape even if she had wanted. She didn't even want.

Maryse didn't know how long she had been crying. Even her children were worrying, but the tears still flowed. It was too late.

There were too many unsaid things between them.

-X

**See the eyes of the winner (answers)  
><strong>  
><em>'Valentine is certainly pleased,<em>' Maryse thought sourly. The man was observant, so it was possible that he knew about them. The information just hadn't benefitted him earlier. Now it did.

Isabelle observed but didn't ask what was wrong. Isabelle knew her too well, so none of this nothing is wrong -act would have gone through.

They had lost important shadow hunters. Maryse repeated in her mind how Imogen fell down, _smiling_. The breath of death had taken her away and Maryse hadn't got the opportunity to clear the air between them.

_'Is the place where you are now, better? Did you meet your family? Can you forgive me for betraying your trust so many times?'  
><em>  
>Replies had been stolen by the death.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** Any comments or thoughts?


End file.
